


Studio Days

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Despite being sick, Alex goes into the recording studio to work on the band's next album.





	Studio Days

“Where the fuck is Alex?” Rian asked Jack and Zack. The three of them were in the recording studio, set to record their next album. All of the songs were written, so they just had to get them recorded and mastered. They had two weeks booked in their studio, and they all hoped it’d be enough time to get all of the recording finished.   
When they’d first booked their time, Alex had made a big deal about how important it was to show up on time and to make everyday productive so they could get everything done, which is why his bandmates were so surprised that he was late.  
“I don’t know, dude. Should we call him? Maybe he’s stuck in traffic or something,” Jack justified.  
“It’s been almost half an hour,” Zack pointed out. Seconds later, they heard footsteps start to approach their studio. The door opened up, and Alex walked through it. He was wearing a thick hoodie and a beanie; which Jack knew was what Alex wore when he was feeling under the weather. He also looked worn out, his face was pale, and his cheeks were a bit flushed.  
“Sorry I’m late, you guys. I guess time got away from me,” Alex said, his voice sounding a bit raspy. He sat down to get his guitar out of its case and had a small coughing fit.  
“Woah, are you okay, man?” Zack asked.  
“Yeah, you sound a bit under the weather,” Jack added.  
“Oh, I’m fine. This is just allergies,” Alex replied, lying to his friends. He’d woken up that morning feeling bad, and quickly realized that he had a low-grade fever. He didn’t want to cancel their recording session, since time was so precious to them right now, so he decided to just push through it. They were supposed to be working for six hours that day, he could make it that long, right?  
“Are you sure? If you’re not feeling great, we can just scrap today,” Rian suggested.  
“Yeah, and either way, is your voice going to be okay? I know allergies can affect how it sounds, and I know you know that, too,” Jack added.  
“No, I’m fine, don’t worry. I warmed my voice up before coming here, so it’s okay. Let’s just get started,” Alex replied. He blew his nose, then picked up his guitar, and walked into the booth. The other three were all very unsure about this, but they knew that arguing this with Alex wouldn’t result in anything good. Wasting studio time with that was a bad idea, since they did have a short time to get everything done in.  
“Let’s track the lead and rhythm guitars in the first song, then get the vocals last,” Rian instructed. Alex and Jack began to play their respective parts, very satisfied with what they did after their first try. Rian and Zack tracked their parts, then it was time for the vocals. Alex got through the entire song fairly well. The others could tell that his voice was a bit messed up, but it wasn’t anything that a bit of editing couldn’t smooth out.  
“Okay, we all agreed the next song should be recorded as a full band, so let’s start that,” Rian said.   
“Are we doing the song with-“ Alex cut himself off by breaking into a painful sounding coughing fit. He doubled over until he was finally able to breathe again. Out of habit, Jack walked over to Alex, and put his hand on Alex’s back and gave him a concerned look.  
“That didn’t sound good, man. Are you sure you’re alright?” Jack asked.  
“I’m fine, sorry about that,” Alex said, clearing his throat.  
“What were you saying before?” Zack asked.  
“Oh right. Are we doing that song with the solo we came up with?” Alex asked.  
“We never really reached a solid decision on that. We can record it both ways, and use whichever sounds best,” Rian suggested.  
“Cool, let’s get started,” Alex said, sneezing a couple times. Once he was good, they started into the song. About halfway through the song, Alex started coughing again, and everyone stopped playing. Alex regained his composure as fast as he could, then looked up to see his bandmates giving him sympathetic looks.  
“Dude, you should rest-“ Jack started.  
“I’m fine, dammit! I’m just having shitty allergies. I can do this, I’m okay,” Alex quickly defended.  
“You know what, it’s about noon, and we’re halfway through our day here. Why don’t we take a break for lunch?” Rian suggested.  
“That’s a good idea, I’m starting to get hungry,” Zack replied.  
“What do you think, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“Um, sure, sounds good,” Alex replied.  
“Let’s be back to work in about an hour. There’s a deli down the street, should we go there?” Rian asked, getting a yes from everyone. The four of them walked to the restaurant, and quickly ordered their food. Since he was sick, Alex wasn’t hungry. He didn’t want to not get something, and make his friends even more concerned, so he ended up with a cup of chicken noodle soup.   
He didn’t talk much during their meal, partly to save his voice and also because he was starting to get a bit tired and could feel a headache coming. By the end of their meal, he’d only finished about half of his soup, which was still more than he wanted to eat. Once they were all done, they walked back to the studio.   
“Okay, looks like we’re still on the second song. Are you all good, Alex?” Zack asked. All three of them could see that Alex looked much more tired than he had earlier.   
“Yeah, I’m great. Let’s do this, no solo for the first time,” Alex replied. He sneezed, then they started to play the song. They’d almost finished it, but right before the bridge, Alex broke into another coughing fit. This one lasted longer than all of the others, and really made his headache get stronger.   
Jack quickly walked over to him, and took his guitar from him, since he was starting to double over. Zack grabbed a folding chair and brought it into the booth for Alex to sit on. While Jack rubbed Alex’s back to try and help him, he noticed how warm Alex felt. Once Alex finally stopped, he cleared his throat some and winced.  
“What’s wrong?” Rian asked.  
“I just got a bad headache,” Alex said, his voice sounding hoarser.  
“Alex, you really don’t sound good,” Jack stated.  
“Guys, I have to be honest about something. I was fibbing a bit when I said that this was just allergies. I’m actually a bit sick,” Alex admitted, hugging himself some.  
“Wow, really? We never would’ve guessed,” Zack sarcastically replied.  
“Fuck off. I really thought you guys wouldn’t be able to tell the difference,” Alex replied.  
“Alex, we weren’t born yesterday, dude. You’ve clearly been miserable ever since you got here. Also, you were late, which is something that never happens with you,” Rian replied.  
“Now that your little secret is out, will you please go home and get some rest so you can feel better and take care of yourself?” Jack asked.  
“What about the studio time? We don’t have a very long time to get this whole thing recorded,” Alex asked.  
“Don’t worry about that, dude. I’m sure we can pull some strings and get some extra time. You’re sick, I’m sure the heads here would totally understand,” Rian explained.  
“Yeah, and you know the label is going to want us to give them our best work, and we can’t do that if one of us is sick, especially you,” Zack added.  
“I guess that’s true. I’m really sorry, guys,” Alex said, sneezing.  
“Don’t apologize, we all get sick sometimes,” Jack replied.  
“You should go home and rest. Do you have someone there who can take care of you?” Rian asked.  
“No, I have the house to myself right now,” Alex replied.  
“Why don’t I go back with you, and help you out? It’ll be just like when we’re on tour and you get sick,” Jack suggested.  
“I would actually love that, but I don’t want to get you sick,” Alex replied.   
“Well, considering I have an immune system that isn’t shit, I think I’ll be fine,” Jack joked, laughing some.  
“Yeah, whatever. In that case, I’ll take you up on that. Thank you all for being so understanding,” Alex replied.  
“No problem, man. You’ve got to take care of yourself,” Zack said.  
“Feel better, dude. We can pick this back up when you’re well again, and we’ll make the greatest album ever,” Rian assured, making Alex smile some. Jack took Alex to his car, then drove him home.  
“Do you want to be in your room or the living room?” Jack asked as they walked into Alex’s house.  
“The living room, but with the couch pulled out, if you don’t mind doing that,” Alex replied.  
“I can do that. Change if you want, then grab some pillows and blankets, and whatever will make you comfortable,” Jack explained. Alex went into his bedroom, quickly changing into some PJs.   
Meanwhile, Jack set up the pullout couch, then went into the kitchen. He got Alex some cough medicine and made him some tea. When he got back to the living room, Alex was under a thick blanket, coughing some.   
“Take this, it’ll help with that cough. I also made you some tea, because I bet your throat is hurting,” Jack said.  
“It definitely does. Thanks, man,” Alex replied, before taking the medicine. Jack got on the other side of the pullout and turned on the TV.  
“What do you want to watch?” Jack asked, starting to channel surf.  
“I’m fine with anything, you pick,” Alex replied. Jack put on a Disney movie that they both liked, then looked over at Alex.  
“How’re you feeling, dude?” Jack asked.  
“A bit better, since I’ve had that medicine and tea. Thanks for taking care of me, and for being so concerned at the studio earlier,” Alex replied.  
“Of course, man. I’m just glad that you’re getting some much-needed rest now. And, I’m glad that we get to spend the day together now. Honestly, I’ve always liked taking care of you because we get to hang out,” Jack said, making both of them smile.   
Alex spent the next couple of days resting as much as possible, and Jack ended up staying at Alex’s to take care of him. Once Alex was well, they resumed their studio time, and, as Rian predicted, recorded the greatest album ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wasn't going to post until tomorrow, but I had some time and decided to put it up today! I wrote another story very similar to this, and will probably post it in the near future! I hope everyone liked this, and please send requests if you have them! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
